decisions and regret
by leniokun89
Summary: what do you do when every move you make brings you father from the one you love? this jumps around a bit   len has made his choice but will it stay that way when he cant stand to live with regrets and Tsuchiura has taken your place
1. Chapter 1

_this takes place aftet Tsuchiura confesses his love for hino_

_**Tsuchiura** stood straing at me with hope filled eyes as they glisend my heart sank Tsuchiura awaited my reply my face flushed in crimson red from shock and confusion i dont know what to say his eyes now burned shades of amber he swiftly turned away as he ran towards the door i called for him but to no avail in his anger rediden state he left why say it now i pondered bells * the door opened and the shop keeper walked in thank you hino he begain to speak more i am sorry i asked such a favor of you my thoughts still racing i quickyly replied its ok i am going to take my leave good bye hino and good luck at the contest grabbing my jacket and bags i walked out the door door closes_

_i should practice more as i walked towards the school my thoughts ran wild had tushiura felt this way all along?_  
_but why now of all times ? why say it now i shouted in my head is it because len is leaving?_  
_oh ya' len my eyes felt heavy as if i were to cry why does it hurt to think of him?_  
_he doesnt care about me i am nothing more then a burden to him could he care that little to not even tell me he was going to leave?_  
_walking into the practice room memories became real there i sit in the corner with him a sleep his hand grasping mine i shook my head then there we fade from the memory the music stand lay waiting with sheet music laying open avea maria that song flow through me i should play it one last time my bow raised i began to play the scene began under the moon lit sky a soft breeze blew and petals fall asi fall into the melody the notes play my heart is filled the song so compelled by emotion another violin joins in there he and i stand as if only he exsists in my world are melody becomes one softly the song brightens the night_

_bang_

_the scene drops as if being woken from a dream my eyes open and my thoughts race back i cant practice in this state heart throbing and teary eyed i begin to walk home_

_**Tsuchiura**_

_could it be that she doesnt feel the same way?_  
_i love you hino he murmered to him self she probably just needs time to think len is leaving today she is probably just upset his eyes lit up could it be shes in love with him?_  
_he bangs his fist into his palm im not loosing to that cold hearted guy hino deserves better_

_**len**_

_why did i have to hurt her?_  
_shes the only one i care for the only one i..._  
_pause len are you almost ready to leave coldly yet respectfully he answere yes as he packed his bags into the car his mother questioned why do you look so sad are you unhappy about leaving your friends?_  
_its not that he replied he got into the car and it started_

_**hino**_

_i walked up to my room and closed the door this is the dress i want to wear the one from the first concourd i put it on this dress is the one i wore when it all started memories drifted into view i stand planted on the stage playing with all my heart i was so brave then why do i dought myself now?_  
_i rely to much on len no wonder he thinks i am such a burden_

_i finished getting dressed and headed for the contest its so cold but i can clear my mind a bit i know what i want to play tonight for my final piece i stopped at the park to get a couple minutes of clarity i wish he was coming tonight i want him to see me play slowly i said under my breath my hands touched my face and i began to cry_

_len would you like to get a last look before you leave?_  
_why should i care about this place_

_just then_

_len turned his head to the side there he saw hino sitting on the park bench crying into her hands why does it hurt so much to see her cry his cold heart melted his faced flushed his eyes turned wide i i love her he studdered he spoke but i have to go she will be happier with out me she will find someone good for her a spark flew and then he spoke again_

_(sorry to leave you at this part)_

_hino i stood up and began to walk finally i was at the contest hall so brightly lit up with lights the sky glisening silver in the moon light i walk in everyone is already here i exclaimed filled with joy i begain to walk to them_

_**Kazuki**_

_hinochan my heart raced her face sweet and soft her cheeks pink her smile filled with joy the face i see every where i go it lingers in my eyes even when shes out of sight i am going to tell her tonight confess my love my bodys nervous my emotions taking over i began to speek hi hinochan! i shouted with joy good luck tonight! even though i wished her luck my thoughts are more concertrated on my feelings for her_

_**Yunoki**_

_hello Kahoko i grabbed her hand and kissed it softly i wonder if she is still upset about me kissing her on the head that annoying girl why does her sad face catch me off gaurd so much what does everyone see in her hino smiled at Yunoki un easly grabbing her tightly to hug her i wispered in her ear why so sad are you scared?_  
_or could it be because len left you all alone?_  
_her eyes lit up her mouth opened as if she had been choking_

_hino he always says things to me like this yet every one thinks he is a prince he is faking everyone_

_suddenly_

_a scream rang loud_

_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!_

_it was **Tsuchiura** !_

_my body pulled back as he grasped my arm thank you i stated softly why was he doing this he was so furious today Tsuchiura pulled me aside i am sorry for my behavior today i have pondered your answere for sometime now i would like you to give it to me after the concert oh no i thought in my head my hands fell flat upon my dress_

_speakers rang_

_next contestestant hino kahoko_

_everyone took there seat_

_good luck they all shouted in one grand yell i bowed politly and said thank you_

_a small voice screamed i love you!_

_it was kazuki i stood shocked this is to much_

_the speaker rang again_

_snap_

_my mind focused back on the contest i slowly walked towards the stage overlooking the crowd i saw everyone but not len so i decided to look again quickly but again i could not see him now i am left alot to face my choices tonight i have to answere them Tsuchiura and kazuki there my friends they have both been there for me when i needed someone most but now i dont know what to do..._

_the speaker annouced her selection_

_the lights dim in the contest hall a single soft pink light shown on hino she lifted her bow heart broken she started out slowly he didnt come she said in her head they want me to choose her heart broke more then she felt it ever could_

_screech her vioin cracked thrown off by her sudden note the crowd wonders what will happen next_

_oh my god what do i do shouting in my head over and over i have to do this my bow raised again i began to play and as i did_

_shock!_

_a familer sound joined in_

_the room grew dark for me spinning threw the sound to figure out with was playing such a soft sweet sound my heart raced and a blue light another spot on the stage_

_i was scared if i opened my eyes would that sweet sound fade i shook for a minute before desiding i have to see who is playing this way to me_

_LEN my heart raced my eyes filled my happiness back_

_hino he said softly_

_we played together like before the scene had set but this time a new one began i picuted us there him infront on me his had reached out like a comferting friend those soft eyes iv seen so little of lately_

_len there she stood beautiful soft sweet all the things i found so annoying now how i loved them so she choose this song why this of all things_

_(this is len thoughts before he went on stage)_

_i'll make my way behind the stage i want to see her beauty as she plays she began to play this face is not the hino i know what has troubbled her his mind moved round the answers he finally stopped when he herd a off note oh know he said as hino started to cry and play again she has tears in her eyes her sound so sad and hurt_

_suddenly it was like my body took over i grabbed my violin and began to follow her as i walked all i could think was hino im here with you_

_avea maria rang through out the hall_

_as it ended hino and lens gaze met_

_they stopped to bow quickly and ran off stage_

_hino im so sorry please for give me i will never leave you again i will never hide anything from you please forgive me! begging and pleeding_

_i stopped and grabbed hino tightly i held her close to me and whisper softly in her ear hino ill stay for ever beside you_

_hino i felt his soft hands around me squeezing me closer to him as if i was his world i looked up to see his face the pain in his eyes was almost unbearable tears flowing they fell on me he was cry!_  
_my eyes turned wide had he really cared this much for me ?_  
_my thoughts emptied as he leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine slowly yet passionatly i pressed my lips back to his the kiss broke he begain to speek i love you hino i have loved you since the day we met and i will love you for ever more_

_i love you len_

_his eyes lit with happiness and mine as well_

_len did she really say she loves me? this is a dream still if its only a dream this is one i would never wake from_

_the moment came to a hault as the crowd aplladed they walked back on stage holding hands and took another bow_

_kazuki shocked he looked at hino and len on stage his heart crushed with hurt he began to sigh if it makes hino happy but still his feelings fell as did the tears on his face_

_Tsuchiura standing to go meet hino for the answer he so seeked took glance at her and len why him i pondered? why does it have to be him? why does it have to be her he loves? i sat back down to think a burst of emotion ran through me my hands clasp my face to mask my pain_

_the speaker rang loud i believe we have a shut out winner congradulations to hino and len winners of the contest the apllause rang again_

_kazuki and Tsuchiura stood to leave as they walked out the door they stopped to stair at the tree lit outside a little voice rang "it will be ok"_  
_where is that coming from they both said at the same time_

_here shouted lilly_

_dont be sad it was destined to be this way with a wave of his wand he erased there feelings of hurt and replaced them with ones of joy_

_len and hino after the contest_

_hino len said i have waited to long to find this feeling i searched for will you be mine? his eyes waiting for her words_

_yes hino replied_

_please come stay with me tonight_

_my faced turned red as she realised what he had been talking about_

_i pondered and then replied with a yes_

_we headed to the front and entered into the car awaiting lens return_

_what are you going to do about your dreams i will tell you another time but for now lets just enjoy this time together_

_we reached his house and entered_

_i tripped as i was walking up the stairs as i began to fall i shouted for len_

_he quickly grabbed me and put me in his arms_

_ill protect you from now untill forever hino_

_i smiled at him and swiftly pressed her lips to his_

_he kissed me back softly his eyes closed embracing the moment_

_he walked her to his bedroom and slowly put her down_

_hino? i love you are you sure you want to do this?_

_i then begain to reply i might not see you for along time and for now i want to give all my love to you_

_the door closes_

_the next morning i awoke to the smell of cooking food_

_good morning lens voice rang_

_are you feeling well?_

_soar i replied but very happy_

_we sat and ate breakfest i parted from him that morning with a passionate kiss then went home_

_2 WEEKS HAD PAST IT was the CHRISTMAS PARTY_

_we all gathered happily_

_i am so glad to see you all i stated lens hands wrapped around my waste and his head leaning on mine_

_the party began the night was filled with joy as we sang and played music finally we sat to exchage gifts_

_len exclaimed may we save yours for last_

_yes i replied although i was feeling impatient_

_finally it was time for me to open it_

_it was a box with brillant colors_

_len hugged me softly_

_i began to open it inside there was a jewrly box golden music notes covered it and then i opened it inside the music played_

_avea maria_

_the song that brought us together_

_slowly i turned to hug him but he was not where i had left him_

_i look down on one knee there sat len his eyes gleeming as they met mine_

_hino? you asked me what about my dreams my only dream is to be with you your my song the reason for my being will you be mine for ever?_

_my heart started racing again my lungs tight as if i couldnt breath is it possiable to explode from emotions_

_tears ran down my face_

_still he waited for me to say something_

_if you will be mine forever to? then i will never leave your side_

_len stood up and kissed me like i have never felt before his lips warm soft full of excitment and shaking all at the same time_

_2 days later len received a phone call_

_hello he muttered _

_hello len his mother began to speak_

_dont you think this is to sudden ? your giving up everything for this girl ! _

_do you really think your not going to regret staying and missing out on everything you have worked to hard for?_

_im sorry i must go len then replied _

_regret such a ill placed word in the word_

still the word ran through his head

_

* * *

_

_**choices**_

_there sit the problem _

_i have hurt her so much already_

_would she ever forgive me if i choose now to leave?_

_my dreams slowly turn to nightmares_

_i have to live with out this regret _

_ill do my best for our future _

_she will hate me but this is for the best he sighed _

_the door bell rang _

_hino ! my heart felt full then sank _

_hello she said softly_

_" we need to talk " i said as she walked in_

_her eyes went from lit to sad and her faced blushed in auburn red_

_whats wrong she began to panic _

_i am sorry but i must leave you _

_she sat still sobbing to hard for me to bare to look_

_I LOVE YOU LEN! she yelled _

_i will do what ever it takes to make you stay_

_its not you i said softly _

_i have to do this . i cant live with such regrets _

_what about our future and your dreams as well will they end here to?_

_slamming my fist on the couch it has to be this way i am sorry_

_len she began to say _

_i have something to tell you_

_she sat still_

_i-i she hesitated _

_len interrupted before she could finish _

_hino._

_please dont hate me for my choice i cant begin to express the pain not seeing you will cause _

_will you wait for me?_

_no she shouted _

_my face filled with anger _

_i thought you would understand _

_i thought of all people you would stand by my side!_

_her faced flushed with tears_

_if only you had stood by mine_

_hino shot the ring and stormed out the door_

_as she ran through the streets she stopped to ponder_

_why do i have to love him?_

_i didnt even get to tell him what i had to say_

_i guess i never will now_

_

* * *

_

**its over

* * *

**

**len**

len started packing his things in a rage

i love her so much

why does it have to end this way?

he reached for the phone to call her

3 rings passed

no answere

if this is how she wants to be

i will leave and never bother her again

he finished packing and left with out saying good bye

**7 years later **

_len had just finished his last year_

_he headed to his home _

_as he walked in the door his eyes set on the picture of him and hino_

_i wonder how she is doing?_

_its not the same since she has been gone _

_my heart is empty with out her smile_

_the phone rings_

_lens mother spoke _

_len? honey i am doing a concert in Japan i would mind coming to be my surprise guest?_

_i will he said coldly_

_dreading the thought of seeing that place again_

_**hino**_

_Tsuchiura rang the door bell_

_hello hino_

_hello Tsuchiura _

_would you mind if you and Lenkun would come with me to a recital  
_

_Lenkuns eyes lit up_

_can we go mama?_

_please?_

_hino so willing to please him nodded _

_**the day of the concert**_

_Lens mother had just finished preforming _

_the speaker rang _

_Len tsumire _

_hinos eyes lit up as len took the stage_

_her heart raced faster_

_he looks so mature _

_his hair shinned in the blue light of the stage once more_

_Len _

_not staring at the crowd he had forgotten how comferting this stage had felt to him_

_this stage the one him and hino had once shared_

_the memories flooded through him_

_flash backs of her smile , the way she kissed him softly the way her lips softly spoke i love you _

_and sent his heart a flutter_

_he raised his bow not yet aware that hino had been sitting in the fifth row_

_softly he began to play with every note his feelings for her flowed _

_he drifted farther into the song_

_it has finally came to an end_

_applause filled the room_

_his eyes finally opened _

_he looked up to see_

_Tsuchiura and hino sitting _

_next to hino a little silver haired boy poked his head up_

_len ran off stage _

_who was that boy hino was with?_

_why was she __Tsuchiura?_

_was it him she had replaced me with in her heart?_

_he darted for the seats it was to late!_

_the crowd was piling_

_in all the confusion he spotted a woman with red hair_

_hino had turned to make sure lenkun was still near by_

_its her its her! faster he ran shoving everyone in sight out of his way _

_len had finally gotten close enough to grab her _

_he reached his had out_

_hino he called hino!_

_who is calling me she thought to her self she spotted len trying hard to reach her_

_coldly she looked at him and ran out faster _

_lenkuns hands grasping to keep up with his mother_

_finally they were out _

_len_

_why hino why would you turn away from me?do you hate me that much?lost in his own confusion he headed back to meet his mother_

_she looked somberly at len seeing great sorrow and grief on his face she began to speak_

_are you ok? did something happen?_

_no he replied cold as ever_

_if you dont mind i would like to stay in japan a while longer_

_his thoughts still focused on hino and that strange boy_

_after bidding his mother fairwell he went back to his house_

_i should call her i doubt she would want to speak to me_

_he picked up the phone and started to dial _

_hello hinos voice rang softly into the phone _

_lens heart skipped a beat still hanging on the sound of her voice_

_hello hino _

_why are you calling me she said quickly _

_i wanted to speak to you about today_

_a small voice on the other end rang in the back ground_

_mama who is calling?_

_please go play lenkun hino smiled softly at her son_

_who is that you were speaking to len asked furiously _

_i am sorry i have to go_

_hino no hino please dont hang up!_

_it was to late_

_len grabbed his keys and headed for the car_

_he raced over to hinos house_

_i hope she is there but then the thought of her cold stare danced through his head_

_he rang the bell _

_no answer!_

_where could she be?_

_he walked towards the back _

_there he saw hino playing her violin her eyes closed softly _

_the melody stopped suddenly _

_what are you doing her?_

_len darted towards hino as fast as he could_

_he grabbed her swiftly pulling there bodies closer_

_she is so warm .how i miss her body pressed with in mine_

_can we talk he ask?_

_no she shouted pulling away from him_

_hino i am not asking again i am telling you now_

_no she said once more_

_len stared coldly at her his heart breaking at her refusel_

_filled with anger he grabbed her and shot her over his sholder_

_you are coming with me now_

_she punched his back kicking and now screaming_

_leave me alone i hate you_

_that still did not stop len_

_he shot her into the car then got in him self_

_i have to stay ! i have to be home for him after school she shouted _

_len slowly reached for his phone_

_please pick up the boy a hinos residence he call and told his butler _

_he pulled into the driveway of his home_

_taking hinos hand he began to drag her into the house _

_you not leave he shouted _

_finally he reached the door he now walked in pulling hino roughly behind him_

_sit down now he commanded to hino_

_she sat eyes filled with tears begging len to let her leave_

_she ran towards the door_

_len pinned her at the wall now blocking her from moving_

_why do you hate me so hino?_

_you left me she screamed filled with hurt and anger_

_you left me here not even caring that you took my heart with you!_

_i hate you !_

_len stared calmly . please talk to me_

_i wanted a life you would of been proud of ._

_hino sighed i would of been proud just being with you_

_lens thoughts subsided _

_please hino_

_you only care about yourself she began to say more but len pressed his body towards her_

_your with Tsuchiura now!_

_what does it matter?_

_it didnt take long for you to move on_

_it have been 7 years since i saw you and for 7 years my heart has ached at my mistake_

_hino tried to speak _

_to no avail len had not cared to let her_

_i wont let you be with him_

_i wont loose to him _

_he grabbed hinos arms tightly _

_i will not give you up to him_

_you are mine and will stay by my side from now on_

_your hurting me let go she shouted_

_no hino _

_do you not understand? do you not know how much i love you?_

_he gritted his teeth filling more and more with anger_

_please len hinos eyes filled with tears_

_len now panting pulled hino towards the couch _

_now standing there he pulled her in to his embrace_

_his lips pressed passionately on hers _

_the kiss broke  
_

_tears of hurt filled his eyes_

_i am sorry hino i did not mean to hurt you_

_ashamed of him self he placed his hands softly on her now rubbing the marks he had left_

_softly he pressed his head against hers_

_who is the boy?_

_its none of your business she exclaimed _

_did you ever care to call? or that i could not see you anymore?_

_the bell rang _

_lens butler walked in with the boy_

_you may take your leave now he told him_

_this small boy_

_he looks so much like me_

_he cant be mine . could he?_

_mama the boy called as he hid behind hinos leg_

_len bowed down to the boy_

_what is your name he reached his hand out to him_

_lenkun the young boy replied_

_how old are you? 6 the little one hesitated to say_

_would you like to hear a song?_

_your mommy and i will play for you_

_please mama will you play for me_

_she sighed so not to worry him_

_yes_

_len and hino raised there boys as the boy sat on the bed in the guest room_

_len played cannon _

_hino followed as he played_

_the two danced in the song together there melody as if they were one_

_the song ended and lenkun was fast asleep_

_hino _

_why could you not tell me he hugged her softly_

_i tried but you would not stop to hear_

_you could of called ! you could of wrote _

_i would of been here i would of been by your side_

_she shot her head down_

_so that is what it would of took to make you stay here with me_

_she shot her head back up_

_len was shocked at her sudden thought_

_you think this is fair huh i leave and you keep a child from me?_

_it didnt matter to you either way_

_besides i was not alone i had __Tsuchiura for help_

_len blood boiled_

_how could she say something like that to me? raising my son with that filth _

_get out he shouted at hino_

_what about lenkun_

_he is staying with me len replied _

_no she pleaded _

_you have kept this boy from me raised our son with that scum _

_his hand raise as if he was going to slap hino_

_instead he grabbed her bag and called for the driver  
_

_take her home and pack my sons belongings while you are there_

_her eyes filled with hurt _

_i have hurt him. why did i say such things to him?_

_her eyes met lens _

_he looked back at her coldly_

_his eyes filled with tears _

_hino take your leave i will return the boy when i am ready_

_**hino finally gone**_

_**len**_

_the boy sleeps so peacefully _

_len stared as he softly touched his sons head_

_i have never felt this way_

_whats this emotion? hino _

_mine and hinos son..._

_len sat for hours staring at the boy _

_i have missed so much _

_suddenly a small voice coughed and cried _

_mama where are you_

_len spoke calmly _

_i am sorry she is not here may i speak to you?_

_lenkun sat up_

_who are you? _

_before i answer that i would like to ask you some questions lenkun_

_how have things been with your mother?_

_good i love her alot...sometimes though_

_its ok please tell me lenkun_

_i hear mama cry she tries to hide it_

_but she is always so sad _

_sometimes when i fall a sleep with her i hear her say len over and over in the sleep_

_lens eyes filled with shock_

_had she not replaced me at all?_

_still that  
_

_Tsuchiura_

_he balled his fist up_

_how dare he touch my son !_

_how dare he see what my eyes have missed_

_

* * *

thats all for tonight i need to sleep sorry if i jump alot first time writing and lack of time to put lots of thought into things will finish soon  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hino **_

_Lenkun, her mind drifted _

_I should never of done this._

_Maybe things would of been different._

_she picked up the phone_

_hello? Lens voice rang on the other end_

_she spoke quickly knowing that len was not up for hearing from her_

_please dont be this way!_

_why does it matter how i act towards you? your nothing but a burden _

_her eyes lit _

_cold hearted and angry len went on_

_you have Tsuchiura_

_nothing but a burden was i ever to him_

_my heart ached with pain_

_len? Hino called into the phone_

_Hino, what ever yoTsuchiurau do is no concern to me_

_what about Lenkun ?_

_when will he be coming back?_

_I will when i am ready Len said in his cold tone_

_the ended the call_

_The bell rang..._

Tsuchiura

_what are you doing here?Hino asked_

_I wanted to check in with you and Lenkun_

_you left so quicky _

_is it cause Len was there?_

_her eyes filled with tears _

_whats wrong he asked ? where is lenkun?_

_hino put her head down_

_He's with Len _

_WHAT! _

_Tsuchiura_ _punched the wall_

_dont you get it hino ? he doesnt want to be with you !_

_he left you behind. i have always been there for you_

_he leaned in and kissed her passionatly _

_why does she feel so cold ? is she thinking of leaving me for him_

_Tsuchiura pushed hino back_

_is that your answer?_

_Hino spoke softly . its not that easy ! please just stop_

_Tsuchiura moved back. it shouldnt be a choice , there should be no other option_

_hino i am not going to be secound to him. _

_we need to talk hino said_

_Tsuchiura ignored her and walked out_

_"i have something to take care of"_

_i thought we were happy , me her and lenkun_

_eh why len?_

_**hino**_

_why do i feel this way ? i cant break his heart but his kiss touch love does not bring me joy anymore_

_**Len**_

_would you like something to eat Lenkun?_

_yes the young boy replied_

_please take a seat Len said sturnly _

_he gazed at Lenkun with amazement _

_i left you behind before i wont do it again len thought to himself_

_suddenly it was interrupted _

_where is mama?_

_can i see her?_

_his eyes were sad with disappointment_

_if you wish len replied _

_may i play you a song first?_

_yes Lenkun was eager_

_they walked to the living room Len grabbing his violin now_

_he raised his bow and began to play_

_Lenkuns eyes lit up with joy a smile now crossing his once sad face_

_finally the song was over_

_thats the song from my bed time story_

_Len smiled softly for the first time since he came back_

_he reached for his phone and called hino_

_the boy would like to see you meet us in the park in 20 minutes_

_the he hung up not even giving hino a chance to speak_

_follow me out to the car Lenkun_

_the both got it and began to travel_

_**hino**_

_he really does not want me Tsuchiura was right_

_why would len want me anyways ?_

_a flash back of len hugging her before he told her he was leave_

_came _

_still, the way he looked at me hurt_

_so much pain in his eyes it was as if my heart had broken right there with his_

_shaking her head now to push out the thought_

_she grabbed her jacket and left_

_**Tsuchiura**_

_He didnt have to come back !_

_he could of left her here with me!_

_furiously he stormed around _

_i have to do something she is all i ever think about , my very reason for being_

_Len! i wont be 2nd to that ice prince again_

_Tsuchiura ran to his home _

_he had arrived and ran to his room to plan_

_i am not giving her up with out a fight_

_i wont loose to him_

_she is my forever_

_his eyes sank down and grew heavy _

_hino i cant live with out you but i cant live with the thought of you being able to touch him again_

_Tsuchiura got up went in his top drawer and grabbed his gun_

_conceling it in his jacket he now left his home_

**sorry i wrote a whole story and decided to make a different ending to it**

**this is not the ending yet hope you enjoy its my first so if you review cool if not its okay **


	3. Chapter 3

_Len and his son traveled to meet Hino_

_Lenkun tugged on Len's jacket _

_"I'm tired" the young boy exclaimed_

_Len picked up his son and placed him on his sholders_

_Lenkun smiled _

_the two of them were across the street from the park _

_"Mr? can we go into the store ?"_

_" i want to get my mama a gift" Lenkun said impatiently _

_Len smiled warmly at his son_

_" we have to be quick"_

_**( at the same time Hino had been ariving across the street)**_

_" where can they be ?" Hino thought to her self_

_this day has been so hard for everyone _

_just then her thoughts were interuputed by the site of Tsuchiura walking across the street_

_what is he doing her? trying to avoid him seeing her she hid behind a tree_

_**Len**_

_"what would you like to get your mother Lenkun?"_

_the small silver hair child gazed around the store_

_over in the corner sat a dozen red roses _

_" can we get this for mama?" Lenkun asked eagerly_

_"If that is what you want , i will carry them "_

_the two of them purchesed the flowers and left the shop_

_**Just Then...**_

_**Tsuchiura**_

_" get your hands away from him!" Tsuchiura shouted running at Len _

_" since when did you start telling me what to do Tsuchiura?" Len smuggly replied_

_all the sudden Tsuchiura fist flew at Len_

_"What do you think your doing Tsuchiura?"_

_"your not taking Hino away from me this time!" _

_Tsuchiura said as he grabbed Len by his jacket _

_Len smirked and began to laugh_

_"she was never yours to take"_

_furiously Tsuchiura shot Len to the ground_

_**Hino**_

_Hino peeked from behind the tree to see if Tsuchiura was still there._

_fearing she would have to now answer him._

_little did she know that would be the least of her worries_

_"Tsuchiura! LET GO OF HIM" Hino screamed filled with panic at the sight of Tsuchiura standing over Len_

_she quickly moved out from behind the tree _

_**Tsuchiura**_

_Why is Hino across the street? Shes been seeing Len behind my back _

_Tsuchiura thought to himself_

_filled with anger he reached in his pocket and pulled out his gun_

_**Len**_

_"she wont love you even if you take my life " he said calmly to Tsuchiura_

_Len thought to himself._

_i have to do something. I cant let it end like this_

_"no matter what you do i wont give them up again" Len said sternly_

_Tsuchiura replied " you wont live long enough to get in my way"_

_then he shot the gun_

_the bullet hit len in the ribs ._

_bloode shot out as it went deeper_

_"PLEASE STOP! Tsuchiura" Lenkun scream full of tears_

_the scared child turned as he heard his mother scream_

_with out looking he ran to her_

_just then a car came around the corner_

_Hino screamed "Lenkun dont"_

_but he ignored her in his panic_

_Lens eyes shot to his sons _

_quickly he ran after him ignoring his bloode loss and pain_

_(the car driver could not stop in time )_

_he grabbed Lenkun and shot in out of the way_

_putting his body in place of his own _

_"smack"_

_the car smashing into Lens body _

_Hino ran over to him_

_"Len !" she stumbled over to his body_

_her eyes lit with shock and fear_

_Hino bent over and held lands hand_

_"Len please be okay!" she pleaded _

_"Hino?" Lens mouth dripped bloode_

_she knelt over to hear him_

_"I love you Hino"Len wispered in her ear_

_full of tears she replied " i love you to, i will love you forever and even after_

_she leaned her head to his kissing him softly on his head _

_its okay now i'm here Hino said as she rubbed Len's head_

_he gave a gental smile then his eyes closed_

_"Mr? please get up" Lenkun grabbed Lens blood covered jacket and pulled_

_"Mama! why wont he wake up?"_

_Hinos heart began to break_

_in the back ground sirens rang_

_there her and Lenkun stayed till the ambulance took Lens beaten body away _

_"Lenkun we have to leave " quickly she gathered him and put him in the car_

_the two heading over the the hospital_

_"Mama" i really liked him. will i get to stay with him again?_

_she sighed " i dont know , right now hes dreaming"_

_mama " will he ever wake up"_

_Hino did not know what to say _

_**they arrived at the hospital**_

_Swiftly she grabbed her son and ran to Len's room_

_"Is he going to be alright ?" Hino asked the doctor_

_" i dont know , he recieved alot of trama to his head and has lost alot of blood . right now his brain is not responding"_

_Hino let out a cry _

_the doctor began again "mrsk. kohoko, i am afraid he might never wake up even if he does survive"_

_she went to Lens room _

_she gently touched her lips to his_

_the light in the room hit Lens sleeping face _

_breaking the kiss she spoke_

_Len your my melody and the song thats in my heart_

_every day Hino and Lenkun went to see Len_

_**6 months later...**_

_"Len please wake up , me and Lenkun are waiting for you" Hino said_

_" wake up and stay with me"_

_**Len's dream**_

_is that Hinos voice? Len thought while seeing nothing but darkenss_

_suddenly a pictures formed of Hinos brillant smile _

_" me and Lenkun are waiting for you " the voice rang once more_

_Lenkun ! his mind ran again and a picture of the child formed alongside hino_

_"please wake up and stay with me" Hinos voice had broken through _

_This time i'll stay , I won't ever leave you to be lonely ._

_This time i won't miss one thing and my eyes will see what i could not before_

_Len's thoughts ran wild _

_"Hino?Lenkun?"_

_( there pictures faded)_

_slowly Len's eyes opened _

_he shot his arms around Hino wispering in her ear" i told you i will never leave again"_

_Hino's arms hugged Len back_

_"Mr? thank you for saving me" Lenkun said filled with happiness_

_"are you all better now?"_

_Len smiled softly and answered " as long as your alright will be to"_

_**One week later**_

_Len was released from the hospital_

_"Hino dont you think it's time we told him?" Len asked curiously _

_"Yes hino replied " now lifting her head as a weight had been tooken off her sholders_

_"Lenkun ? will you join us in the garden?" Hino called to her son_

_the flowers were blooming and a sweet sent filled the air_

_at a small white placed near the blue roses . the 3 sat_

_"Lenkun do you rememeber how your bed time story went?" Hino asked_

_"Yes mama"_

_Lenkun began to tell the story_

_There once was a woman who was picked to be in a music compation , she wasnt very good._

_but a man noticed how hard she tried . The girl wanted nothing more then to follow in the mans foot steps_

_she fell in love, and when they could finally be together ._

_The very thing that brought them together tore there lives apart_

_"Lenkun sweetie this is that man , he is your father" Hino said her faced blushed a soft shade of pink and she smiled warmly_

_"this is your father " she went on to say_

_Len leaned over and hugged Lenkun _

_"would you like to hear the ending of the story ?" Len wispered in his ear_

_Lenkun nodded his eyes filled with curiosity _

_Len replied " The man realised he would love her forever, and bound by his love for her_

_he came back . _

_and they all lived happily ever after_

_of course your wondering what happened to _

_Tsuchiura_

_well after the cops arrived at the scene he was halled off to jail and sentenced to 6 months for assult with a deadly weapon_

_after getting out despret for a female campanion he took his ex back..._

_he still wants to be with Hino despite her loving Len ..._

_i wanted to leave the story open a bit case i came up with a sequal to this_

_thanks for reading i dont edit much so sorry for that guys_


End file.
